


𝐌𝐞, 𝐘𝐨𝐮, 𝐔𝐬.

by precious_sunlight1



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst., Choi San / Jung Wooyoung. - Freeform, Comfort, Doubts., Hopeful ending., Hospital, Insecurity., M/M, Mental Health Issues., Mental Questioning., Progress / Mental Progress., Pure & Determined Love., Realisation., Regret., San and Wooyoung’s international ages are both 21 - and that is their age in this story too., Suicide Attemps., This ending isn’t sad - it’s literally an ending that just ends on a determined and hopeful note., Unhappy Thoughts., Worry., suicide.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_sunlight1/pseuds/precious_sunlight1
Summary: Wooyoung is at a time in his life where he doesn’t think he’ll ever get the chance to feel happiness again. He’s hopeless, completely. He has to give up...he has to.San is misunderstanding the feelings of his lover. Insecurity starts to build. Worry starts to build.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung., Choi San / Jung Wooyoung., WooSan.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, please let me know. There will be more notes at the end of this story, please check them out. I’m a new writer on AO3, this is the first story I have wrote on this platform. I hope you enjoy this, everyone.

As San laid still on his couch, the ceiling being stared at for the umpteenth like it was something fascinating no one would be able to take their eyes off of, his mind was piercing through so many unveiled thoughts. He was awfully aware of how much damage his continuous thinking would do to him. He simply knew it. He was already previously aware of how mind-boggling his thoughts could make him at times.

“Am I not enough?”

“Am I boring Wooyoung?”

“Am I physically boring Wooyoung?”

“Do I annoy him?”

“Has it just got to the point where he’s losing love for me?”

There were numerous questions running into every single corner of his mind. He hated it. It was like he was losing his mind, addicted to questioning everything and anything, Wooyoung’s love for him in particular. Everytime the image of Wooyoung popped into his mind, he wanted to burst out into tears and release every single drop of his emotions through the running waterfall of his tears. He wanted these non-stop questions that would constantly occur into his mind to stop, he wanted to quit the amount of worrying he was experiencing. It was too much - way too much - anxiety at once.

He didn’t feel capable of being able to do anything about this situation either. All he was capable of doing was staying in his headspace, letting himself worry over and over again and watch his relationship with the male he had a lot of strong and overfilling love for slip away swiftly like a duvet being taken away from you if you were still sleeping at an hour which was too late to still be in a sleepy slumber.

He wanted to stop it from happening. He wanted to somehow stir their relationship away from the petrifying edge of the cliff in time. If he didn’t, the result would be pretty obvious. They would be near that daring edge, and there would be no coming back if they were to fall. Once they lose that relationship, getting it back won’t just happen in a blink of an eye, getting their relationship back may not even be an option to happen.

Truly, they were on thin ice. Their love was.

San wanted to stop that. He needed to. He urgently and desperately needed to.

He would regret it badly if he didn’t because he knew what he would be losing in the outcome. He was the furthest away from being ready to let Wooyoung go. It wasn’t time. It wasn’t time to let him go yet, that couldn’t happen yet. No one in their right mind lets true love escape from them without trying to get it back in time.

That wasn’t something San was about to do. So, instead of bringing himself down a step and stupidly reassuring himself that he wouldn’t be able to save their relationship, he reassures himself the opposite.

‘If I love Wooyoung, why would I not fight for him to stay in my life?’ - He tells himself mentally, wanting to use every single word he could think of in that moment to knock some extremely needed sense into him. He knew this. This was a fact. You should fight for the people you adore and truly love.

As he let this thought roll through his mind, as if it was doing backflips or some kind of physical tricks, the muscles in his chin trembled and wobbled. Although he felt the emotional feeling nearing his way, he wasn’t able to get used to the moment where the emotions actually start to hit, leaving him in tears. It was hard for San to let himself go through the tears. In the moment, it never felt good.

Puffy eyes that not only could be visually seen, but could be also physically felt.

The wetness and moisture from the tears that could be felt on your cheeks and face. The way one single droplet could roll down so far along your face that eventually, there was no more of a surface for it to roll down on and it would thicken, hanging on from your jawline and your chin, waiting to drop.

The way a tear would tickle you for a short moment as it stirred into another direction near the outline corner of your nose and let the wetness sink in there, leaving a tickling sensation, making you need to brush the tear away immediately.

San didn’t want to experience that. He already had more than enough of him laying still on his bed or couch, letting all his worrying thoughts and questions sadly get the best of him. He wasn’t liking the idea of sitting there, in a sadly quiet room, the audio of the fan on and running busy in the background. The image he had in his head almost felt like he was being mocked, his sadness was being mocked by all the blandness of his surroundings.

However, this moment was so fierce for all the wrong reasons. He couldn’t even try to stop himself from letting all his watery tears escape one after another, after anything. He had used all his energy left in him to control the tears before. Right now, he was too weak and tired to let himself try to hold back the massive amounts of tears roaring at him. He couldn’t stop the tears, no way he could. He allowed themselves to do whatever they wanted in this moment. 

Would he let it happen again? He imagined he’d be too tired to. Too tired to try. If it happened, it happened.

-

“I want to hold on...I really want to try...for San...for my friends and family...but I can’t...I can’t do it anymore...I just can’t...I’ve held on for too long and nothing got better...nothing...FUCKING NOTHING!”

Wooyoung yelled, losing himself in frustration, confusion and hopelessness.

What’s the point anymore? When you’ve come to the final conclusion that nothing will start to get better again, why should you keep trying?

Does anybody have an answer for that?

Because Wooyoung didn’t feel like there was one that existed for that wandering question.

Sinking to the cold, bathroom floor, letting himself stay in the mindset of all the mind manipulating thoughts and the questioning ones, his decision no longer needed to be thought over again, like it previously was. He had enough and could no longer keep trying and hoping when he knew that it never lead him anywhere except the same...tiring...cycle of exhaustion and sadness. There was no point.

This decision had been planned. This decision had been thought of constantly in Wooyoung’s case because, he knew that meant his suffering would end.

The seemingly never-ending thought of feeling like a being displayed with boredom instead of humanity.

Feeling worthless. Feeling like a being that nobody willingly wants to pay attention to but has to just because of human decency.

It wouldn’t matter if he was gone, no longer existing on this confusing earth.

Then again, he shouldn’t expect people to be bothered and devastated by his passing. He shouldn’t expect people to mourn him and the fact that he would no longer be alive. For him to think of that is another prime example of how selfish and stupid he is.

He’s a burden.

He doesn’t matter at all. He is determined to keep believing so. In his case, it doesn’t actually have to keep believing so because he naturally and automatically does.

There was also something else that came along with how Wooyoung felt. It was the undeniable feeling and questioning, wondering of what would happen to San when he was gone. How would San cope with it? Would he be relieved and happy to know that he was finally gone, never coming back? That’s the most likely option Wooyoung would go for if we’re considering San’s reaction to his death. He couldn’t even face the fact of him being missed possibly. The reason for that would be for two different reasons.

1) It wouldn’t be true. He’s not going to lie to himself.

2) He wouldn’t be able to properly and somewhat confidently deal with the guilt of knowing he caused devastation and mourn for some people. Couldn’t he face that in the afterlife possibly...? Just not right now, he wasn’t going to deal with that right now.

However, beside all these taunting thoughts, he knew he wouldn’t last another three seconds knowing he was still alive, living and breathing.

He refused, absolutely, to let anything/anybody get in the way of him going ahead with his plan.

So, without wasting a second, panicked another small doubt would manage to sneak its way into his thought process now he was in the moment, he intended to search for his phone, looking up and around as he kept himself sat weakly on the floor. He turned his head into one certain direction, and found his phone on the seat of the toilet. Picking it up and lifting it to him, his eyes quickly ran above his screen, looking for the contacts icon, looking for San’s particular contact so he would be able to message his baby, his precious baby, before ending his miserable and helpless life.

Wooyoung:  
(Sani...I want to tell you that I love you. Before I go, I want to tell you that I love you. For the last time, I want to tell you that I love you. You were always my special one...even if these days have been odd and strange between us. Be happy, my love.)

...

...

...

...

...

Read.

That quickly. 

Looking straight in front of him, coming face to face with the cupboard below the sink, he knew what would be coming next.

Any noises around him were not managing to connect with him. Now when he knew...this was it.

An exhausted but awfully comfortable smile stretched on the corners of his mouth. It would be his last one, but it would be the last moment of his suffering too.

If he was found afterwards, his loved ones would know that. Right? They’d know he was suffering and had to end it. Regardless of anything else.

...

Right. They would. He’s sure of it. 

-

No. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be.

San couldn’t help but be completely in a denying state, telling himself mentally that this couldn’t be happening right now—because it couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible. He couldn’t—he couldn’t lose his world, the one thing that meant so much to him on a whole different level so suddenly.

It’s said often that things happen for a reason, but this.

No.

No.

Why the fuck would this happen for a reason?

A 21-year-old male’s life does not get taken away for a reason.

San will do ANYTHING to make sure doctors are informing him that Wooyoung IS alive and nothing otherwise.

“Sani, did you...did you notice anything different with Woo? Anything that would make you understand how it makes sense that this would happen?” Upon hearing those words from Mingi, San’s gaze shifted to the direction of the blank white wall opposite from him, his eyes facing anywhere else that wasn’t filled with the bodies of the currently four other people around him in that moment.

He thought about the question Mingi just asked.

Although he wasn’t aware of this, the four other boys that were there in that moment, which included Mingi, were staying patient with San. Incredibly patient, hitting a whole different level of patience. San was in a headspace where nothing but Wooyoung registered with him and he was nowhere near being with a clear mindset. Of course this was something the boys understood. Of course it was. Even if San didn’t answer the question or couldn’t manage to reply, they would not pressure him and would not bring it up again at this moment.

While a few moments passed with San staring at the wall in concentration and thought, the four other boys with San at that moment waited, hoping that they’d eventually receive a reply from him. They weren’t visually showing they were waiting for a reply, because it clicked through all of their minds that San would probably feel pressured to give them a reply if they did that. They didn’t want that, of course. They all just stared in different spaces of the corridor they were in, mentally remembering they could hear San speak, giving them a reply in just a matter of seconds.

A few more moments of thinking lead San to figure out what to say to his other friends currently in the room, “The only thing I can really mention right now is the fact that Wooyoung and I weren’t in a very good time in our relationship. What made it worse was that we couldn’t really identify what it was that happened to us; we just knew we were on thin ice. And, that’s all...I—I was going to speak to him—guys, I was going to go speak to him today and sort t-this out from my own behalf.”

A whole storm of tears were ready to form for San. Everybody could easily see and hear this and it was heart wrenching, completely. The cracking heard in San’s voice was terribly devastating, leaving the four boys close their distance towards San slightly, enough for San to hopefully understand their message and the message that they were right near him, right near him for support and comfort even if it wasn’t physical.

Seonghwa was on his knees and in front of San. With a gesture that was as calm as Seonghwa could possibly make it - because he was struggling viciously inside too, just like everybody else in that moment - Seonghwa comfortingly brushed San’s cheek.

It was very simple.

It was very loving.

It was meaningful.

In the weirdest of ways, it meant everything to San in that moment.

Although the reasoning behind it could be anything, something that isn’t even as meaningful as it feels, he was just very appreciative that he felt that in that moment. He oddly needed it. Just a simple movement directed towards him like that; it was enough.

-

Shortly after the two other males’s had arrived at the hospital, the doctor informed San and the rest of the boys about everything they needed to know.

They were told about the condition Wooyoung was in, all the injuries he had, all the details about what would need to be done physically for him, and how much rest he’d need.

They were advised about what to do for Wooyoung on a mental level too. He wasn’t okay, and that wasn’t at all a question. They all took the advice seriously, knowing that they would deal with that at a later date.

They were reminded once again sadly that the case for Wooyoung was a suicide attempt, through a scary amount of cuts.

When San managed to get to Wooyoung’s apartment after receiving the call of what just happened, finding Yeosang and Seonghwa with three other people who were from the ambulance department, the pair of them with a hurtful amount of distraught visibly on their faces, it was unbelievable. It was completely unbelievable, and he don’t think he, himself will be able to forget the cries, the screams, the sobs that came from him when the scene was discovered.

One part of him was breaking, never feeling so devastated in his LIFE.

Another part of him was confused on why this happened. Why did it have to happen today? Why did he have to want to end it today? Why couldn’t he let San come to him in time and let him help him?

Another side of him was desperate. Desperate for him to found out Wooyoung was alive, desperate to find out he could hopefully turn out to be okay. How awful and crushing the scene of Wooyoung surrounded in his blood was was just something San couldn’t erase from his memory though, taking him back to the thought that Wooyoung wouldn’t be alive after being taken into care and he really would be facing the reality of losing Woo for good.

This huge part of him was angry, however. 

How could Wooyoung be so stupid? How could Wooyoung do this? Although he felt awful for thinking this way, and having this amount of anger towards him, how selfish it was for Wooyoung to take himself away from this world and take himself away from his loved one’s life? He was unbelievably angry. He could not believe Wooyoung would attempt to do this without thinking of him? Without thinking of everyone Wooyoung held close in his life? For him to think this way was because of how devastated and shocked he was, he knew that with plenty of certainty. He genuinely still wanted to make Wooyoung understand/know how affected he was.

As San walked inside the hospital room that belonged to Wooyoung, it was a lot at once. Not only did he take in how hurt, injured and exhausted he was, he immediately knew that his physical state was a reflection of his mental state too, and all the images of Wooyoung when he was first discovered in his apartment flashed back to him through his mind as soon as he witnessed Wooyoung again. It overwhelmed him so much, leaving him only able to quieten down immensely and stare at Wooyoung’s current sleeping circumstance in utter sadness.

This was one of the worst moments in his life.

-

“Sani...please look at me. I need...please look at me. Sani...I’m sorry, I’m—I’m sorry. J-just look at me, don’t ignore me like this...just...please...Sani...I love you...”

San was heartbroken by the way Wooyoung spoke to him, begging for him to look at him. Something in him, in his body, was just stopping him from moving at that moment, leaving him in his remaining position. He was struggling so much, feeling still so devastated. His mind was still in shock, he couldn’t quite deal with it.

His mind was in such a messy state. He could fully hear whatever noises his surroundings were making, but he couldn’t seem to understand them properly, oddly. He heard Wooyoung beg for him to look at him, but he couldn’t manage to do it. It was practically him not registering what he was really hearing from around him, but surely hearing it.

It took him a moment to force himself to do it, because he wasn’t able to think properly. He really was finding it a huge difficulty to get himself together and communicate with Wooyoung, but it simply was the shock of everything. The shock was blocking his mind from understanding anything but, he knew that he had to do something, anything that could snap him out of that condition. He had to talk to his baby who was in front of him, gladly alive.

Forcefully but successfully forcing sense into himself, he turned his head and stared at Wooyoung with gentle eyes. It was genuinely sad how gentle his expression in his eyes were but also how much pain was swerving inside them too. It was heartbreaking, unfairly so.

San watched the way Wooyoung’s expression displayed into one that was more calm and happier at the same time.

“I hate you...but...but, you’re here.”

San knew that didn’t quite make sense, knowing that if this was an ordinary situation, the lack of sense in that comment would be very obvious.

San breathed in neatly, sucking in a fair amount of air, watching the watery motion Wooyoung’s eyes deeply be made.

San breathed out calmly, preparing himself to speak again but with more sense made in it, “I’m so glad you’re alive, Woo.”

That was all San decided to say.

If he said anything more, his words may be released in a way which doesn’t make sense and he didn’t want that. He thought it would just simply be better to say that and that only. He could prepare himself to say more for his next words.

Tears built up in his eyes, staying there in a form for a few seconds before rolling down his face, his voice becoming more and more unclear.

“I don’t know if I am but...I do know that I’m happy to see you. I’m...I’m more than happy and that’s the first time...I’ve felt like that in awhile.”

...


	2. 𝐌𝐞, 𝐘𝐨𝐮, 𝐔𝐬.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San and Wooyoung both know that they need to talk to each other about a lot of things. They both know they need to communicate with each other, be honest with each other and calmly let their feelings be known to each other. Who will make that first step though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Me, You, Us. Enjoy!

A lot needed to be done and said, San was aware of that. It wasn’t possible for San and Wooyoung both to just ignore the whole situation, to ignore that their relationship was on very weak lines, to ignore that Wooyoung had just attempted to take his own life and fortunately didn’t succeed. So much needed to be thoroughly discussed and they desperately needed to communicate with each other. San was completely sure Wooyoung knew this too, so he felt the need to just slightly bring it up, bring up the fact that a discussion really needed to happen between them.

San was worried about Wooyoung, about his well-being.

When he looked at Woo, he couldn’t help but question what was going on in that mind of his. 

It was heartbreaking to know that someone such a ball of sunshine and smiles could have such an unhappy and miserable mentality. A mentality so sad that they wouldn’t believe they should live anymore. That affected San a lot, and now that he knew how Wooyoung was feeling, even if he didn’t know in full detail what Wooyoung’s emotions were, he was going to stay by Wooyoung’s side and support him, he was going to make sure Wooyoung knew how perfect and worthy he was of everything.

Wooyoung wasn’t alone. San wanted to do everything that the universe would allow him to so that he could make sure that Wooyoung knew he’d be okay. Good things don’t happen within a click of a finger, but they do happen.

There was hope.

Even if Wooyoung didn’t believe it.

San is starting to understand that when he thought Wooyoung didn’t want anything to do with him, didn’t having feelings and love for him anymore, didn’t enjoy San’s company and was bored by him, none of that was true. San just wasn’t aware of what was happening to Wooyoung mentally behind closed doors.

When Wooyoung would cancel plans and dates, it wasn’t because of loss of interest, it was rather loss of mental happiness.

San misunderstood, but he knew he couldn’t blame himself for misunderstanding the whole situation.

San had no idea Wooyoung’s intentions were to end his life and make sure he didn’t wake up ever again. He had no idea Woo was personally going through all these issues. From San’s perspective, Wooyoung seemed to have less love for San and didn’t want to be around him anymore. San understand everything now though. San now knew that Wooyoung was struggling, San just wasn’t aware of that at the time. He is glad and relieved to be aware of that now though, because he knows that he’ll do everything he can to help now.

He would never, in a million years, watch his baby just suffer. No way.

Breaking the silence that Wooyoung and San were surrounded in, the only sound in the room being the hospital attachments for the patients in the rooms, San spoke slowly, wanting every single word to make sense to Woo. Hearing Wooyoung say that this is the first moment in awhile where he has felt happy to see someone, to see someone with him was more than just heartbreaking, way more than that.

“Wooyoung, I want you to know that I love you. I want you to know how much you mean to me. I want you to know that I’d do anything for you. I want you to know that no matter what may happen, I will always be near you. I’m not leaving your side, so please never let that thought make you question anything.”

San stopped himself from saying anything more for just a moment. He was going to resume speaking, he simply just wanted to see Wooyoung’s expression as he was staring down at his hands intertwined with Wooyoung’s cold and heavy ones.

When San looked up, Wooyoung had a lot of emotions in his expression as he kept a tiny and vague smile pinned on his lips. In a way, San felt like he could point out some of them.

Sadness.

Love.

He did look lost and numb too. He was tired and exhausted, San had a lot of understanding towards that. He couldn’t imagine how tiring and draining it must be have been to have to fight with a constant war of heavy amounts of sadness that just wouldn’t leave no matter what.

Overall, the look on Wooyoung’s face was one which made San want to place a gentle hand to his cheek and keep it there for comfort, for guidance possibly too.

San did just that.

San slowly rose his left hand to Wooyoung’s face, separating it from one side of Wooyoung’s hands. He placed a hand to his cheek, and kept it laid there with softness, softness that could never be changed to anything else that potentially could be rough.

He noticed how slimmer Woo’s cheek felt now. Previously, you could feel how puffy his cheeks were, the skin there being puffy and smooth enough to make you want to have some contact with them again, making San want to touch them over and over again.

The smoothness was still there. Wooyoung hadn’t lost that.

Wooyoung had just lost the puffiness. San noted that he clearly wasn’t eating well like he should have. San was concerned, he was managing to find space in his chest to raise his emotions to a more and more concerned level. San was here for him now though, and that meant he’d make sure Wooyoung was receiving the right help he needed to find in every aspect.

San resumed talking, his gaze soft, desperate and light at the same time. Wooyoung was so fragile now, how could it worsen like this?

“There’s a lot we need to talk about, isn’t there? Right now, there’s a lot you may need to say and of course I will listen to you. We need to discuss a lot about you though, what we’re going to do for you and everything. We’re not going to do that right now though, okay? We have plenty of time to discuss everything. You know that, don’t you? You can express everything you may want to say to me at some point. It’s just important you rest now. That’s all I’m worried about, so I want you to be worried about the same thing. Don’t think of me, don’t think of the boys, think of you for once. You may not want to, you may have not even wanted to wake up, I’ve got a feeling that’s how you’re feeling, but please do it for me. Rest for me, okay? If you’re not resting, then I can’t either. When you wake up, I’m still going to be here.”

A tear weakly trickled down Wooyoung’s face, similarly like a droplet of rain would on a misty window.

San didn’t wipe it away. He let the tear remain there, knowing that letting the tears free themselves maybe was the best option, in all honesty. San has began to learn that himself.

There was silence. A kind of silence that actually seemed pretty needed in that moment. The silence mattered, equally to both of them. San had nothing else to mention, but he could sense Wooyoung did.

He could fairly easily recognise that Wooyoung was hesitating, holding himself back from saying anything else. All he continued to do was stare at San with love and numbness in his eyes. It was a strange combination, but San noticed it, San appreciated it, San understood it. There was a message he was trying to convey silently. San most certainly caught it.

Wooyoung was thankful.

San added one last nod, accepting the silent message Wooyoung was showing, but also hoping to encourage Wooyoung to say more because he easily could acknowledge Wooyoung needed to say more, and wanted to.

Wooyoung’s lips parted, and San realised he was about to speak, the realisation lighting up his eyes and making him immediately start to engage into listening to whatever he was about say.

“I...I am really sorry...I know you were angry with me, and I would be too because I...made a selfish decision. I’m sorry, Sani, I-I want you to know that,” San’s eyes flattered for a second, taken aback by his words just slightly. He made sure to keep himself where he was, wanting to keep Wooyoung close and wanting to stay close to Wooyoung. San didn’t have time to say anything else, anything more because Wooyoung resumed speaking. San patiently listened, willing to listen to whatever Wooyoung had to say, “Before I rest, I just want to say that I’m thankful...when I woke up and saw you all here in the room, just...just waiting for me to wake up, it made me feel something. I don’t know what—I don’t know what the feeling was, but I just know it was strong. Apart of me still wishes I didn’t wake up, but...maybe I can grow to have some help...I can do it for you guys...I can do it for you, San...”

‘Don’t cry. Do not cry in front of him.’ 

San thinks to himself. But, there’s no way just words will be able to stop him from bawling—from crying.

Wooyoung just confessed he’s willing...he’s seriously willing to seek help. For the people he loves, he’s willing to seek help. Although San knew he was dangerously close to bawling out in ferocious tears, he still tried to get the last few words in response.

“And I will stay by your side throughout t-the whole journey,” The tears came crashing down ruthlessly and San carelessly let them take his his voice away too. He inhaled as his breath slightly was taken away along with this tears. He noticed the strengthening feeling that he could sense in his hand. Wooyoung was lightly squeezing it, and San couldn’t miss the way every squeeze was like a blossom of love. When San stared upwards, wanting to look at Wooyoung, love was in his facial expression also. He adored the way Wooyoung looked at him right in that moment. He carried on speaking, his voice small through the amount of tears but he still continued, Wooyoung watching him with an aching heart but one also full with love too, “I love you so much, Wooyoung. I’ll going to say by your side every step of the way and support you through the ups and downs.”

“That’s all I could’ve ever wanted, Sani.”

At this point, both males were crying with so many emotions building up at once now. San stood up from his chair, intending to make himself the closest he could make himself to Woo. When San outstretched his arm, Wooyoung understood the message and did the same gesture with his arms. 

San fell in Wooyoung’s arms softly. 

Wooyoung fell in San’s arms softly.

Just the way it was meant to be.

San hid himself in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck as he listened to the all the ‘thank you’s’ Wooyoung was making softly and with a light tone. Wooyoung could clearly feel the smile pining itself happily against San’s face and he undeniably started to smile as well. When Wooyoung felt a slight squeeze on his shirt, he returned the gesture to San, feeling grateful for a man like him to be in his strange life.

“Thank you, San. Thank you so much.”

San pulled away gently from Wooyoung, just so that he could respond to him.

“Anything for you, Woo. We’ll talk more about everything after you’ve had a rest. Just make sure you rest for me now, okay?”

“Stay with me?”

“Of course, Woo. I’ll stay right beside you, baby.”

Wooyoung gently pulled San back to him, wanting to know his physical presence was near him one more time. Smiling once he felt San give him a passionate and long-timed kiss on the temple, he knew that his chest was feeling lighter in such a small amount, but Wooyoung could most definitely feel it.

He didn’t look at hope in a way where he was sure he’d never get to experience it anymore.

He slowly began to look at hope in a way where he could notice it was nearer than it ever has been before.

With San, and his friends...he would be fine. He’d get stronger.

He would.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to Me, You, Us. Like I previously said, I was making a second part for sure. The ending wasn’t satisfying for me, it ended in an odd way, and more needed to be added into the story. I hope you guys enjoy this just as much as the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have written on this platform, AO3. I genuinely feel very excited to publish this and start writing on this platform. I hope I can entertain you all with my stories, it is completely my intention.
> 
> I will be creating a second part to this tomorrow. It was way too late when I finished this, I had no choice but to finish it there. The ending was super odd. I will be adding more to it in the second part, and it will make more sense then.
> 
> I want to mention that I would appreciate if anybody who stumbles across this story could comment how to make words bold and italic! I would really, really like to learn how. I’d prefer to use it for my future stories.


End file.
